


3 bitches and a puppy (Part 11) - 4 bitches and a puppy

by Fleppy85



Series: 3 bitches and a puppy [11]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleppy85/pseuds/Fleppy85
Summary: Sofia gives birth to her baby
Series: 3 bitches and a puppy [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806838





	3 bitches and a puppy (Part 11) - 4 bitches and a puppy

Part 11: 4 bitches and a puppy

Sara cocked her head. She knew it wasn’t possible, but right now she could swear, she saw how Sofia’s belly grew ever second. The blonde sat on the garden hammock, feet up, eyes closed, a hand on her belly.   
Quietly Sara walked to her friend, sat on her chair and put her hand half on Sofia’s belly and on her hand.   
“Hey.” The eyes of the blonde popped open.   
“Hey yourself. Why aren’t you at home? It’s early in the morning, you should prepare some lunch for your boyfriend.”  
“It’s eight, that’s much too early for lunch. Besides, I’m not a housewife.”  
“You’re not a detective anymore either. At least not a detective on duty. How does it feel to have some time off? Did you get used to it?”  
“No and I feel like I’ve swallowed a balloon, my feet hurt when I walk a little distance, my back aches all the time, I can’t sleep on my belly or my side, the bed looks like a whale hides under the blanket when I’m in there and I feel useless and fat. How is your life?”   
Sara had no other choice than to laugh.   
“Not funny, Sara.”  
“Sorry. I can imagine your body is a little bit exhausted and not that fit anymore. And yes, your belly grows, but it’s because there is a baby inside. You’re not a whale, you’re a pregnant woman. A beautiful pregnant woman.”  
“If you hadn’t got an elevator, there wouldn’t be a chance for me to visit you. I can’t walk ten stories. Hell, I barely manage one, leave alone two. You know I needed almost five minutes to see my mom? Second story, it’s like another universe for me.”  
“Maternity leave gives you the advantage of sitting the whole day in your living room, not leaving the house.”  
“If I do that, I’ll be very lonely. It’s not nice to be at home when your so-called-friends don’t come along and you have to come to their place if you want to see them. When you’re fat and slow, people ignore you, don’t want to spend with you anymore.”  
“That’s stupid, Sofia, very stupid.” Sara sat next to her friend, pulled her into her arms. “Jules was at your place yesterday, I was there three days ago and if you hadn’t come here today, I had come over in the afternoon. We don’t forget you, we don’t think you’re fat and slow. All we want is to give you some time for yourself, your boyfriend and the new family, you’ll have very soon.”  
“If there’s a rule that says you have to leave your friends when you’re pregnant and move in with the father of your child, I’ll break this rule. I don’t want to be excluded of the club only because…my physical condition.”  
“Excluded of the club? Beside the fact that a pregnancy isn’t a physical condition, I start to believe, you’ve got a mental condition.”  
“Probably both. It happens when you’re fat and left alone.”  
“You’re a lucky woman, Sofia Curtis. If you wouldn’t be pregnant, I slapped you until your brain works again.” Sara got up. “Silly woman.”  
“Where are you going?” Sofia whined when Sara left the balcony. There was her evidence, she was left alone. Sara just left her, she never did that before.   
“Inside. I’ll call a lifeguard, maybe he can help you. You’re drowning in self-pity. And if he can’t or doesn’t want to help you, I’ll let you drown alone and have my hard earned sleep.”  
“Heartless bitch.” Sofia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could get up, she knew she could do it. All she needed was a second or two to concentrate and move her belly and the rest out of the swinging garden hammock. Could it be that the rest of her body grew as much as her belly? Her feet locked huge, she didn’t want to mention her ass, the last time she had dared to look at it, it looked like a plane could land on it.  
Moaning and groaning she got up, cursed and walked inside the apartment. She expected to find Sara in the kitchen, making some coffee, but the kitchen was as empty as the living room was. The door to the bathroom was open, so was the guest room door. Left the bedroom as the only place where Sara could be. She ignored the desire for a large, hot and strong coffee and went into Sara’s bedroom.   
The brunette was in bed, the blanket pulled over her head.   
“If you play hide and seek you lost. I’ve got you.”  
“If you start to whine again, I’ll push you out of the room, lock the door and turn the music on so I can’t hear you.”  
“You can’t push me, I’m too heavy.”  
“Sofia…” Sara’s voice sounded annoyed.   
“Sorry. Blame the hormones and the fact, that I’m awake since three o’clock.”  
“Can’t Brian jump you a few hours later to give you some sleep?”  
“At the moment it would be more…no, I won’t say that, you’ll push me out then. It wasn’t Brian, who woke me up, it was the baby. Somehow my child made the decision, four hours of sleep are enough for me.”  
Sara’s head appeared and she moved the blanket. “If you don’t whine you can sleep here.”  
“I’ll wake you up when I leave for lunch.”  
“Doesn’t matter. Come in or leave.”  
Sofia kicked off her shoes, got out of her pants and climbed next to Sara. Immediately Sara’s arm was around her.   
“What will Tom say when he comes here and sees me in your bed?”  
“I don’t know, we need to have a real good story to make him believe, you’ve this belly not because of me.” Sara chuckled.   
“Actually…no. I’m pregnant because of Jules. But you’ll be the godmother.”  
“You’re pregnant because you had sex with a man and I’m very sure, Jules isn’t a man. You can’t blame her.”  
“I can try.” Sofia closed her eyes. It had been a while since she had been in Sara’s bed. A couple of months. When she found out she was pregnant and needed a friend. Since this time she had moved in with Brian, stayed in his bed and Sara had Tom. Well, Tom and Brian were at work, it was like in the old days, only Sara and Sofia.   
“Do you think I made a mistake?”  
“By doing what?”  
“Move in with Brian.”  
“You and him will have a baby, I can’t see anything wrong in sharing a home.”  
“I don’t know him for a long time, it was all so fast. What if it doesn’t work out?”  
“You’ll give me a call, I’ll get Jules, Greg, Nina, Janet and Tom, we’ll come over and get you, the baby and your things out of his house and bring you back here. There’s a room available for you. Or if you need a second room, I’m sure Greg will make some space for you. Your old room is still empty.”  
“I don’t think Greg wants me and a crying baby in his apartment. He wants time for Janet and himself.”  
“Greg still misses you. But if you don’t want to go back to your old room, you can come to me. I want you here.”  
“What about Tom?”  
“The last time I checked this was my apartment. If Tom has anything to complain about, he can go to his own apartment. End of discussion.”  
“I think I stay with Brian, he’s nice and tries to do everything to make me happy. If that changes, I come back to your offer. Thanks.”  
“That’s what friends are for. And now shut up and sleep.”  
“I love you too.” Sofia bent over and kissed Sara. It was good to have friends and it was even better that Sara was one of her friends. No matter how grumpy the brunette could be, she loved Sofia and she wanted her to be happy. And she still let her sleep in her bed. If her baby let her sleep, she would grab a few more hours of sleep. Otherwise she could do something for Sara as a thank you. God, she was a housewife!

“Sometimes I think, it’s a real waste of romance that you are involved with men and not with each other.”   
Sara opened an eye. Jules sat on the edge of her bed. She smiled when her eyes and Sara’s connect and her hands caressed softly Sara’s arm.   
“Hi doc.” Sara caught Jules’ hand and squeezed it softly. It was good to wake up and see her best friend.   
“Good afternoon. What is the blonde doing in your bed?”  
“We had some hot and exhausting sex, I never had sex with a pregnant woman and she wanted to cheat on Brian, so we enjoyed ourselves until we fell asleep.”  
“Who had sex?” Sofia’s head got up a little bit.  
“You, Honey and you can’t deny it.” Jules hugged Sofia and kissed her cheeks. “How are my favorite mom and baby?”  
“Hungry. Both.”  
“Shall I order some food? What do you want?”  
“Chinese.”  
“You’ll get it.” Jules stroke over Sofia’s cheek, got up and left the room.   
“I’ve a boyfriend, who is wonderful, a grumpy brunette, who loves me, no matter how mean she pretends to be and a doc, who is in love with me and does everything for me. I am a very lucky woman.”  
“I told you so.”  
“And pretty soon I’ll have a baby. Will you be there when I’m in labor?”  
All the color left Sara’s face and she almost fell backwards back in her sheets. There must have been a problem with her ears, some failure in the transmission of words between Sofia’s mouth and Sara’s ear.   
“What?”  
“Will you be with me when I’m in labor?” Sofia repeated calm.   
“Uhm…I think…that’s Brian’s job…he is the father…”  
“You’ll be the godmother, you’ll take responsibility if anything ever happen to Brian and me. You’ll be like a second mother.”  
“Uhm…” Sara wished for something that got her out of this. An earthquake? A spontaneous world war?   
“Sofia, I like you, I really do. Please, please don’t ask me to do this. That’s not…my world.”  
“Not even for me?” Sofia’s eyes got sad.  
Sara put her hands in front of her face. “Please. Please tell me, you’re kidding me.”  
“I’m kidding you.”  
“I hate you. I really hate you for scaring me but I’m too relieved.” Sara got Sofia in her arms. “I should slap you, but you’re not suppose to slap pregnant bitches.”  
“You don’t slap anybody, you’re not the violent type, Sara.” Sofia snuggled into Sara’s arms. “I’m sorry for scaring you, but your face was priceless.”  
“There’s a reason why you have a man with your baby, the reason is, he made you pregnant, he is the one you have to blame, have to scream at and curse at. Not me. I’m innocent.”  
“Yes, I’ll scream at him and need you to be there because I’ll throw Brian out.”  
“No, you won’t.”  
“Will you be around?”  
“I can be outside and come to you when you have your baby in your arm.”  
“Deal. Can you smuggle in some chocolate? I’m sure I’ll need chocolate and hospitals don’t have chocolate, they give you all kind of medicine, but the only true medicine is my beloved chocolate.”  
“I’ll get you a bar. And a second one for later.”  
“You’re a true friend.” Sofia kissed Sara. “I love you.”  
“What do I have to do that you’ll tell me you love me and kiss me?” Jules came back in the room.   
“You ordered food?”  
“Will be here in fifteen minutes. And I made some mouse au chocolate for dessert. Chinese food is great, but they suck when it comes to real great dessert.”  
“I think I turned lesbian, there’s another woman I love.” Sofia pulled Jules in her arms and kissed her on the tip of her nose.   
“If only, if only.” Jules grinned.   
“Jules, do you remember the woman with the brown corkscrew hair?” Sara asked sweet. “You might know her as your girlfriend Nina.”  
“I remember her. Yes.”  
“Good. Keep her picture in mind when you drool at Sofia.”  
“Says the one who slept next to her for hours, had her in her bed, her arm around her.”  
“Yes and I never betrayed Tom – neither physical nor mental.”  
“Even worse, you could have have me and you didn’t want me.” Sofia giggled.   
“That’s why I’m the smart one, I knew, it won’t be anything for long and that we’re better off as friends.”  
“True. And when you’re the godmother of my baby, you’ll be a friend and part of the family.”  
“Honey, you and her are already family. This group is family.” Jules smiled. 

“Sara?” Sara turned when she heard Nina’s voice. It was unusual that the profiler of the FBI showed up in the CSI lab. Sara wasn’t working a hot case at the moment, so she couldn’t see a reason, why Nina was here on business. A social stop by was an usual thing neither.   
“Hey, if you’re looking for Jules, she isn’t in today. Especially not at this time.” It was almost ten in the afternoon, Jules should be at home – and so should be Nina.   
“She’s home, I know. I’m not here to see her, I’m here to see you.”  
“Oh, okay.” She should be fine with Nina, they were friends, but still, it surprised Sara when the other woman was looking for her and Jules wasn’t with her. She had no idea why it was like this, they were friends for almost a year, she should relax. Maybe she wasn’t used to the fact, that there were a few more people, who liked her and not only two like years ago.   
“Not good?” Nina felt Sara’s discomfort.   
“You know me.” Sara offered a smile. At least she could joke about her behave.   
“I do. At least as much as you want me to know about you.”  
“You’re a shrink, you know as much as you want.”  
“I don’t try to look into your head, I don’t treat you like a patient or a suspect, Sara. I respect when you make it obvious, that you don’t want me to know certain things. That’s alright.”  
“I’m sorry…”  
“Don’t be.” Nina came in the room, closed the door and before Sara could react, she found herself in Nina’s arms.   
“Everything alright?”  
“Yes. I want it to make clear to you I’m your friend and not a shrink. Your friend is here to see you, she is on duty, yes, but most of all, she is your friend. And one day, Sara Sidle, you’ll figure that out in your heart and your brain and you’ll be fine with me.”  
“I don’t have any problems with you, Nina. I like you.”  
“Yes you do, but still you’re surprised when I come along to see you.”  
“I’m overwhelmed by the amount of friends I have. For so many years there was nobody, then there was Greg and Jules, later Sofia and now there are so many people. But I promise I work on me.”  
“I’m not in a position to say anything about your behavior…”  
“You’re a shrink, you are in a position to say something about my behavior. It’s your job to read people through their behavior and you’re damn good at your job.”  
“Thanks. I’m good at my work because I work hard and I’ve people, who work hard too. That’s why I’m here; beside the fact that I like to see you.”  
“If that would be true, you had been there today when I woke up and your girlfriend was sitting on my bed.” Sara grinned.  
“I had to work.”  
“Hot case?”  
“Yes. And the one of the reasons why I’m here.”  
“I don’t have a hot case right now.”  
“I know, I talked to Grissom.”  
“You did? Why?”  
“Because I’d like to work with you. On a FBI case.”  
“Since when does the FBI not have their own forensics?”  
“We do, but I like to do my best, do the job best and for that, I need the best people. And I need somebody I can trust in this case. I don’t mean like work trust, I mean like really trust.”  
“Okay.” That sounded…odd.  
“Grissom said it’s alright, you can work with me if you want. He’ll clear it with the ugly guy, who looks like a weasel…I forgot his name…”  
“Ecklie?” Sara bit on her lips to stay serious. Ecklie, the ugly weasel. That was a good one. She had to remember that one.  
“Yes, that was his name. Awful guy. And Grissom will also talk to the Sheriff. It’s all up to you.”  
“What’s the case about?”  
“I can only tell you when you agree to help me. Sorry.”  
“As you said, we’re friends, so of course I’ll help you if I can. And if Grissom clears it, I don’t see any reasons why I can’t start to help you right away.”  
“Thanks. Shall we go to my office?”  
“It’s really official, isn’t it?”  
“Yes. I need to you to talk to my supervisor too. After that, I can tell you about my case. Our case.”  
“You make me curious.”  
“Shall we go then?”  
“Yes.” Sara put the file away, she was working on. Time for a new case. Time for a case, she had to work with the FBI. With and no against. She would fully cooperate with the FBI and the FBI would fully cooperate with her. That was something new. The only thing she wasn’t sure about was, if she wanted to work with Tom or if she preferred to have a case without him. 

The last time Sara had met Agent Geller the woman wasn’t pleased to see Sara nor was she happy with Sara’s work. It had been the blue rose killer and Sara hadn’t informed the FBI as soon as possible as she knew who was the killer. At least that was what Agent Geller said. Sara’s side of the story sounded different; the officially version.   
Now she was in the office of the tall woman with short black hair, who was the boss of the FBI department in Las Vegas.   
“Agent Geller.”   
“Miss Sidle, have a seat.”  
Sara didn’t need to be a profiler to know, the woman was still pissed off. That was fine with her, she’d be the same if she was in her shoes.   
“I’ll be open to you and tell you right away, I’m not happy having you here. I wanted one of our forensics in the case but Nina wants you in. Apparently you’re the best. If I think of the last time we met, you did a good job, but you had problems taking orders. Did you work on this issue?”  
“No.” There was no reason to lie or suck up. They wanted her in not the other way around.   
“So if I’ll get you in the case, you’ll ignore my orders again?”  
“We noticed the FBI as soon as we were sure, the evidence we found, was what it looked like.”  
“Answer my question.”  
“I take order from my boss – if I think they’re right. I won’t do anything I don’t believe is right.”  
“This is a very delicate case, Miss Sidle. I can’t risk that half of the police department knows what you do…”  
“If you doubt my reality and discretion, why did you let me come here?” Sara got up. “There’s no reason for me to be here in that case. Good evening, Agent Geller.”  
“Sit down!”  
“Remember the order issue?” Sara didn’t stop walking.  
“Sara, please.” Nina’s voice stopped her.   
“Nina, I’d like to work with you but I can’t work with people, who don’t trust me.”  
“Do you trust the FBI, Miss Sidle?”  
Sara looked at Agent Geller. “I trust Nina.”  
“What about me?”  
“Why should I trust you after you made it very clear, you don’t trust me, you don’t want me in the case and you think, I can’t help you.”  
“Did anybody ever tell you you’re a pain in the ass?”  
“I got that statement a few times, yes. Got any other compliments? So far it’s the nicest thing you’ve said to me.”  
“Have a seat. Please.”  
Sara looked at Nina and obeyed the wish of Agent Geller. One more chance for the FBI, one more chance because of Nina and their friendship.   
“I need you to understand that this case very delicate and I need to be sure you won’t talk about it with your friends. No chat in the lab, after work or in the shopping center.”  
“I don’t do that when I have any case.”  
“You can’t discuss the case with anybody from the FBI. From what I know you’re…close to Agent Silverton.”  
“Private business has nothing to do with work business. Agent Silverton has no idea which cases I work with LVPD.” Sara had manage to let her voice sound not angry. Her private life was nobody’s business and if Agent Geller knew about her and Tom and it was a problem, the woman wasted both of their time by asking Sara to come here.   
“The only one you can talk to is Nina and one other agent, who’ll work the case with you. You report to me, only to me when nobody than your team is around. This case will be kept between the four of us, no text messages, no phone calls, no emails. Only oral report face to face.”  
It seemed to be really a big case. Sara couldn’t remember that she had ever had such strict communication rules in any case.   
“Okay.” 

“Where have you been?” Greg greeted Sara when she came into her apartment. Her younger friend sat on the couch in the living room because it rained, had the TV on mute and didn’t pay any attention to the news, that were on. His focus was on Sara.   
“I worked.”  
“You weren’t in the lab.”  
“No.”  
“And you didn’t catch a case.”  
“Says who?”  
“I was there when Grissom gave away the cases for the night.”  
“He could have come to me first because it was an urgent case.”  
“Or he invites the whole department to his birthday.” He shot back dry.  
Sara sighed and sat on the couch, feet on the table, her head on his shoulder, snuggling into him. It had been a while that she came home and he was there. Only him. It had been a while that they had spent some time alone.   
“I’m sorry.” She said quietly.   
“What for?”  
“I can’t tell you what I did last night.”  
“Was it illegal?”  
“No.”  
“Did you actually work?”  
“Yes.”  
“You’ve a case on your own?”  
“I have a case…” Her cell phone rang. The private cell phone. With an apologetic look she took the call.  
“Yes?”  
“What the hell did you do the whole night in the department?”  
“A wonderful good morning to you too, Tom.”  
“Yeah. So?”  
“I was with Nina.”  
“Who was with the boss and Wilson. You had a little party going on?”  
“Apparently you know everything.”  
“Apparently you try not to tell me anything. Like the rest of the department. Whoever asks what the four of you were doing won’t get an answer. So I wonder what kind of party you had.”  
“I can’t tell you.”  
“Great. Thanks for nothing.” He ended the call.  
Sara sighed. That wasn’t the way how she hoped to start the day. She had a case, she wasn’t allowed to talk about and a boyfriend, who was pissed off because she didn’t tell him, what he wanted to hear.   
“Tom doesn’t like secrets, does he?”  
“FBI agent. They want to know everything and if something isn’t their business, they get mad. I think it’s a kind of naturally behavior for them.”  
“Lucky you, you sit next to a CSI.”  
“A CSI gets paid to find out secrets too.”  
“Yes, but unless like the FBI, we only do so, if we need to find a bad guy. We’re not nosy, we try to give justice to dead people. You look very alive, you’re not a bad guy, there’s no reason for me to poke around and annoy you with questions”  
“Thanks.” She kissed his cheek.   
“He’ll calm down.”  
“As long as he doesn’t, he can stay at his place. I don’t or need him here with this attitude.”  
“So you work with Nina, her boss and somebody called Wilson. The fact, that nobody seems to know what you’re working on, tells me, it’s a very hot case. Reminds of the one case we had, when Grissom was away and Keppler was here. Remember? When he and Cath had their own thing going on and didn’t tell us much?”  
“Yes.”  
“I imagine you’re in a case like that and I’m sure you’ll tell us when you’ve finished the case. Until then, I’ll ask no questions.”  
“Sounds like a good deal. And like I won’t take your key away. How was your case anyway?”  
“Boring without you. B & E in a hotel room on The Strip. We found the thief within four hours, an old friend of us, Handy Harry.”  
“I thought he serves half a year.” Handy Harry was famous within the police department. The man was way over his sixties and got picked up for theft whenever he stole something. He had no talent and even less an understanding, that he has no talent.  
“He got out last week and needed money for his lady.” Greg grinned.  
“His lady?”  
“An old bitch – and I’m talking about a female dog. Animal control took care of her while he’ll go back to his cell.”  
“It’s a shame that he can’t stop enter houses or rooms, that don’t belong to him and has to take things, he doesn’t own. I like this guy.”  
“You would think after all this time in jail he knows how to do a proper job, but no, he makes the same old mistakes. That makes it very easy for us.”  
“Yes. It’s good to have a few easy things in life, there are enough complications.”  
“Tell me about it.”  
“You’ll solve it out with Tom, won’t you?”  
“Yes.”  
“Will you go to him or will you wait until he’ll come to you?”  
“I’ll wait until he calms down. There’s no point in talking to him as long as he demands that I tell him about my case.”  
“I thought you had the deal, that both of you stay out of the cases of the other?”  
“Yes. Apparently that doesn’t include cases, I work with the FBI. Let’s change the topic, please.”  
“Alright. What will we do when we have our next night off? Do you think we can manage to get a night during the weekend off?”  
“We can try. There’s a whiny blonde, who thinks, we don’t love her because she’s fat and I don’t know what else she thinks, she might be.”  
“The pregnant bitch is due next week, if she was tiny, I’d worry about her baby. So we try to have our last BBQ as a group of adults before our baby puppy will join us?”  
“That’s my suggestion.”  
“I support this idea and I’m sure, Janet will join us. There’s no doubt that Jules will be there when there’s a party with you and Sofia, what means, Nina has to come with her to make sure, her girlfriends doesn’t drool too much. Leads me to the questions about a person, we didn’t want to talk about.”  
“Friday night is three nights away. If Tom is still acting weird then, we’ll have a party without him. I can enjoy good company without a boyfriend.”  
“That’s my bitch.” Greg pulled Sara in his arms and kissed her. And if Tom hurt his friend, he would hurt him. 

When arms got around Sara, she thought first, Tom was there, was sorry and wanted to apologize. But she realized fast, the arms, that spooned her, weren’t Toms. Nor were the lips, that kissed her neck, his.   
“Shouldn’t you be in your office, give advice to people, who have problems and need you?”  
“Who said I don’t do exactly what you said, only not in my office?” Jules turned Sara so she could look into her eyes. Eyes, filled with sleep.   
“I can’t remember I called for help.”  
“I heard it through the grapevine you are in trouble.”  
“You understood the rumors wrong, I’m in no trouble.”  
“An angry boyfriend?”  
“If he needs to behave like an idiot, it’s not my problem.”  
“You’re working a case with Nina.”  
“Yes and I can’t tell you about the case.”  
“I know, neither can Nina. That’s alright with me, I don’t need to know what you do, I need to know if you’re alright.”  
“I’m fine.”  
“Tom?”  
“Is pissed off.”  
“How does that affect you?”  
“I’d like to say in no way, the problem is, you won’t believe me and probably it’s a lie. He acted like an idiot on the phone this morning, was mad that I didn’t want to tell him, what is going on, what I do with his boss. I hope he gets back to his senses and stops acting stupid. If not, we’ll have a problem.”  
“Would you sacrifice your relationship for your job?”  
“Ordinary I wouldn’t. In this case, I see no reason for him to act like he did, so I won’t give in. Lets hope he has calmed down by the end of the day.”  
“Mhm.” Jules ran her index finger over Sara’s face. She wasn’t happy to know, her best friend had some trouble in her relationship. “You don’t have to tell me anything about the case, like you said, you can’t, won’t, but could there be a reason why he is mad? Could your case give him any reason?”  
Sara thought about it, closed her eyes, snuggled into Jules’ arms. Why did relationships have to be so complicated all the time? Was she better off when she stayed single? “I can’t think of anything. Then, I have no idea what people talk. What did you hear through the grapevine?”  
“A CSI works an inside case for the Feds. What means, there are some FBI heads, that will roll at the end of the case.”  
“Heads roll all the time, sometimes for a good reason, sometimes not.”  
“True. Can I help you in any way? Without that you have to tell me about the case of course.”  
“Just do what you always do, be there, be my friend.”  
“You’ll get that anyway. Can’t let my love alone.”  
“I’m not Nina.”  
“I said love not lover. You are my love, Sara. I never stopped loving you, only the way I love you has changed. Learn to live with it.”  
“I learnt that already and I’m glad it is this way. You’re the most important person in my life, Jules. You still are and probably, you’ll always be.”  
“Awwe.” Jules kissed Sara gently on the lips. “Lets run away to Vegas and get married – wait, we are in Vegas, we can’t run to here. Damn. Lets run to Reno and get married.”   
“I think it’s not legal for us to get married in Reno; just like here.”  
“What a pity. I love you anyway.”  
“Ditto. Wanna get up and have some…lunch with me? I need to be back in the office soon.”  
“I know, Nina told me, you have to be back by three this afternoon. I brought us some salad for lunch and invited my girlfriend over if she gets out of bed in time. If not, we can enjoy some more time alone and eat her food too.”  
“Or invite the puppy.”  
“There was a time when I had bet, that he preferred to be with us, two sexy brunettes than in his bed, nowadays I’m afraid he’ll prefer his bed because he has a girlfriend and we’re not that interesting anymore.”  
“Oh, we’re still interesting, he spent some time with me in the morning, was a good friend when my boyfriend was an idiot and I’m sure, he’ll check on me soon. I don’t know why you all think, you have to take care of me.”  
“Because you’re our friend, because we love you, because you’d do the same.”  
“I would, yes.” Sara kicked her blanket away. “Come on, sweet heart, lets have something to eat. I’m starving.”  
“You could have eaten me.”  
“I did that a few times, it was very delicious, but we’re on a diet of us.”  
“And what could be better when you’re on a diet than salad?” Jules took Sara’s hand and pulled her back in her arms. “Everything will be alright, Honey. He’ll get a grip soon.” Jules’ lips were on Sara’s ear when she whispered the words.   
“I know. Guys get cranky when they’re not in control. Tom will get more often cranky, I’m sure of that.” She smiled. There was no reason to be afraid that they had a serious fight, there are no reason for a serious fight. 

“Maybe I could fall for a blonde.” Greg smiled when Sofia came in the lab.  
“No you can’t, you’re totally into brunettes.” She laughed. It was a little bit after nine in the evening, she had been visiting some of her colleagues. This was the last time, that she entered the LVPD with a baby inside her, the next time her baby would be in her arms.   
“Yeah, but slap me if I’m wrong, but you look every day more beautiful. It’s amazing. This pregnancy is better than any beauty lotion or whatever women use to look good. You found the best medicine for yourself.”  
“I’m fat, Greg.”  
“You’re beautiful. Pregnant women are never fat, they’re beautiful.”  
“I can place a beer on my belly, it’s like a second table.”  
“You don’t drink alcohol anymore.” He got up, hugged her and pulled her in his arms. “Does Brian know you’re here? Surrounded by a lot of men, who would do everything for a woman like you?”  
“You mean the same men, I was surrounded by for years and ignored? Yes he knows. And he knows, I love him and that any other man, who will come close to me, will find himself restrained on the ground.”  
“I’m a man, I’m quite close to you right now.”  
“You’re the puppy, you’re allowed to be close.” She kissed his cheek. “What do you have under the microscope?”  
“Well, former acting supervisor Curtis, why don’t you have a look for yourself?” He let her step over the microscope.   
Sofia smiled. Former acting supervisor. That was like something that she had done in another life. It felt like ages.   
“What’s that?” She had no idea what the thing under the microscope was.   
“Fish.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes.”  
“Do you check your meal? Sara told me there was a time you checked the DNA of a girl you met to see, if her DNA is perfect, fits perfectly to you. I’ve to say, that’s very strange Greg, and I worried a bit when I heard that.”  
“That was a long time ago and no, I don’t eat pufferfish.”  
“Pufferfish? Apparently it has a great taste, but I’m not willing to risk my life for this taste.”  
“Well, you’re looking at the liver of a pufferfish, the place where you find most of the venom. The amount you see is enough to kill you.”  
“I’m fine, don’t feel hungry anymore. Do you have a case with pufferfish?”  
“Yes. A Japanese restaurant offers ‘Fugo’ and the last guest, who ordered one, is now in the morgue. According to the manage of the restaurant, the chef is skilled, knows what parts he can use, they refuse to admit, the guest is dead because of the fish he ate there.”  
“Are they lying?”  
“I need to talk to doc Robins and Henry. This is a part of the liver of a pufferfish we got from the restaurant, I can’t tell you, if it’s the liver or the fish, that killed the man. Anyway, I don’t feel like having fish or Japanese for a while.”  
“You’ll have a weekend out with me – I hope.”  
“The night is booked for you- and baby puppy. I haven’t said hello to my baby puppy. How are you?” Greg stroke softly over Sofia’s belly.   
“Baby puppy is fine, gave me a few kicks before, I think he or she prepares to move out. You know, packs their stuff, renovate the place.”  
“If baby puppy is on time, you’ll be a mom within the next week. Next Thursday I should be sitting next to you and the baby puppy.”  
“Yes and I hope, baby puppy is on time. Tuesday. Brian isn’t happy with the idea that we go out on Saturday, he thinks, I need to rest.”  
“We won’t dance, we’ll have dinner, a few drinks and talk. Whenever you feel like you need to rest, we’ll bring you home if he doesn’t have time to be with us.”  
“I know, he’s overprotecting.”  
“Will he be there too?”  
“He will, but he is on call, means, it can happen, he has to leave.”  
“If he has, we’ll take care of you.”  
“I know you’ll do.” Sofia got up. “I’ll finish my round and go back home. Good luck with the fish.”  
“Thanks. I’ll see you around.”

“Where’s Tom?” Sofia had expected to see Tom at the restaurant with Sara.   
“He’s in a snit.”   
“Why?”  
“I haven’t told him anything about the case yet.”  
“You’re kidding me.”  
“No.”  
“Idiot.” Sofia put her hand on Sara’s arm. It had been two days since Sara had started to work with the FBI. Was he in a snit since the first day? She thought, he was too smart to act dumb as that. “Are you alright?”  
“Yeah, I won’t run after him. If he thinks, he has to act like an idiot, he can do so on his own.”  
“True.”  
“Send him over to Nina or Jules, maybe they can help him. This sounds like there is something wrong with his head.” Brian suggested. “And we know, they are good.”  
“He isn’t in control, some guys don’t like that.”  
“He knew, you are a strong and independent woman. Plus you don’t tell him anything about the case to make him mad, you have to be quiet because you’ve been told so. As an agent, he should know that you have to obey orders.”  
“I’m afraid, he doesn’t think like an agent right now.”  
“Very stupid.”   
“Yes. I’m glad you’re such a sensible man.” Sofia kissed Brian. “You’re never mad – only a little bit when you find me in the bed of somebody else.”  
“Yes, I’ve to admit, I was a little bit angry and hurt when I found you in Sara’s arms. But you had a good explanation.”  
“Of course. I mean, I was stupid to be afraid to talk to you right away, but hey, there’s a reason why we met at a shrink’s place.”  
“Yes, two nutcases.”  
“Who’s nuts?” Jules and Nine joined them.   
“Aren’t we all nuts? In some ways.” Sara grinned and kissed Jules’s cheek.   
“Well, Miss Sidle, you are very crazy sometimes.”  
“Thanks Doc.”  
“As a true doctor, I can tell you Sara, you’re perfectly normal.”  
“Thanks Nina.”  
“True doctor?” Jules pinched Nina. “You ever helped somebody with a broken leg? Ever removed an appendix?”  
“As a matter of fact, yes. When I was a teenager, a friend of mine broke his leg while we were hiking and I built a construction to support his leg until we came to the next village to call a doctor. And I didn’t remove an appendix, but I was the assistant when a surgeon removed one. There’s a reason why I have the medical in front of my title.”  
“More important than an appendix is, Nina, if our child decides to come to this world tonight, can you help my beautiful girlfriend until we’re in hospital?”  
“Yes Brian. If Sofia gets her contraction, I know what to do. I helped four children to come to this world during my time at university and later. It’s amazing how many children are born in a taxi.”  
“I prefer a hospital.” Sofia made a grimace. “If I think, labor starts, I’ll let you all know. We’ll order a black and white.”  
“A black and white? What happened? Sorry we’re late.” Greg and Janet arrived hand in hand.   
“Nothing, we’re planning what to do when Sofia needs to go to hospital.” Sara informed her friends.   
“Oh, do you…?”  
“No, I don’t need to go there now. I need something to eat now.”  
“In that case we should sit down and order something.” Brian moved the chair for Sofia.   
“He’s a real gentleman.” The blonde sighed with a smile.   
“Keep him.” Sara sat next to Sofia.   
“I will, believe me.”  
“And who made you found him? The good doctor.” Jules took the chair next to Sara, her hand stroking over the other woman’s side for a second. She had noticed with concern, that Sara was here alone and planed to talk to her friend about Tom and his behavior.   
“Yeah, sometimes a psychologist isn’t that bad. At least not, if they don’t act like a psychologist.”  
“I think, I never did that with you.”  
“No, you treated me like a friend.”  
“You are a friend. You’ve never been a patient.”  
“And now that you’re my friend too I don’t have a good psychologist anymore. What if I need a shrink again?” Brian asked.  
“I’ll give you the number of a good one. So far you’re doing good without therapy.”  
“Yes. But if I had to give birth to our child, I’d be so excited, I couldn’t do it.”  
“I’m afraid, ready or not, our child will come out, no matter what I’ll do.”  
“And then we’ll be your babysitter.” Janet said cheerful. “I need to test Greg, if he’s good with children, I’ll keep him.”  
“I’m great with children, I’ve got a godchild.”  
“Do you?”  
“Yes. Sara, tell her!”  
“He does.” Sara smiled. “How old is Zachary now? Eight?”  
“Yes.”  
“The last time I saw him was, when Greg and me drove to San Diego to visit him. Greg’s sister, Zachary’s mother, didn’t want Greg to spoil his godchild, so we told her, we went to a museum while we were at Sea Life and Greg took the boy to the dolphin. They even had a swim. I’m sure your sister knows about the trip, Greg.”  
“Yeah, Zachary told her later, she told me off, I had to wash her car the next time I was in San Diego. After that, Zachary and me went to the zoo. I need to invite them to my place, there’s enough space for the whole family and you’ll meet my sister, Janet.”  
“Sounds like a good idea. I’d like to meet your family.”  
“That sounds like something serious.” Sara chuckled. “Greg, will you pop the question?”  
“One day. Why does everybody ask me that?”  
“Because you and Janet are so happy together.”  
“We are. And we will be happy together a little bit longer – without a marriage.” Janet ended the wedding idea.   
“First a child, then a wedding, our group is growing up. Only Sara and me are still young and free.” Jules said.   
“You are not free.” Sara grinned. “Your girlfriend is right next to you.”  
“No ring.” Jules lifted her hand.   
“You want a ring? We’ll get you a ring.” Nina linked her hand with Jules. It wasn’t a problem to get a wedding band in Vegas.   
“Okay, we’ll get a ring for us and give Tom a brainwash. I still can’t believe he isn’t here. Can’t you talk to him?”  
“Honey, I’m one of the bad ones too. I know all the answers, he wants to know.”  
“We’ll be done with the case soon, he’ll calm down then.”   
“He better will.” Jules grumbled. If Tom would be still mad at Sara after the case was closed, Jules had to get him for a serious conversation. 

Sofia put her feet on the couch. Time to relax, time for a movie. She was tired after a walk with Brian in the park. Only half an hour and she felt like she had ran a marathon.   
“Do you want something to drink?” Brian called from the kitchen.   
“Orange juice, please. Thanks.” She took a look around. Brian’s living room was spacious with big windows. No, their living room, it was her place too. Their family home. She had to smile. In less than a year she made it from single with a paranoia of relationships to a soon to be mother in a relationship. Looks like therapy was a success.   
“Anything to eat?” He brought her the juice and had a glass for himself. He was on call, didn’t know if he could stay with her or had to leave. The last times he was on call, nobody needed him and they had the evening for themselves.   
“No, thanks.”  
“Blanket?”  
“Kiss?” She turned tables.   
He smiled, sat next to her and kissed her gently. “I love you, Sofia.”  
“I love you too.”  
“It’s so…there are no words to describe the feeling that we’ll be parents soon. I’m so excited, I want to know if we get a boy or girl, I want to see our child, want to find a name with you, want to hold the baby; and leave it with my parents and take you out for dinner – a dinner you can relax and don’t get kicked.”  
“No matter if boy or girl, our child is very active and I’ve to admit, I’m kind of happy when he or she isn’t in me anymore and I can move like a human again. And don’t have to run to the toilet every five minutes. Sorry.” She got up.   
“Not your fault.”  
“No space for the bladder.” No space for the bladder, different feeling of balance, no chance to see her own feet, aching back. The baby had to make up for a lot.   
“Maybe I want a pizza later. What do you think of…oh, sorry.” She stopped in the middle of the sentence when she saw her boyfriend on the phone. She had assumed, he was watching TV, had start to talk to him before she was back in the room.  
“What does she do?…how often?…the temperature?…alright…yes…yes…I’ll be there.” He put the phone down. The look in his eyes told Sofia, he was very sorry, but there was an emergency.   
“That was a man, whose retriever is having trouble. The bitch is due in two days, we expect around fourteen puppies and…”  
“Go, Brian.”  
“I could ask my father…”  
“No, the owner called you, he wants you. I’ll be fine.”  
“I don’t like the idea of leaving you alone. I can take a few hours…”  
“Brian, I’m pregnant, not in a life threatening situation and not a baby.”  
“I know, but you can’t…let me call somebody…”  
“You get your things and go to the dog. I’ll be fine, don’t worry.”  
“But…”  
“No, go. It’s an emergency.” She kissed him. “Call me whenever you want, but go. It’s important and it’s urgent.”  
“Alright. I love you.”  
“I love too. Go and rescue the bitch and the puppies.” She kissed him one more time and pushed him out of the room. She was fine, there was no reason to worry.   
With the remote in her hand, she dropped on the couch and turned on the TV. Time for some news, she had to be informed what was happening in her city. After all, she was a detective and she needed to know, what the bad boys did while she couldn’t chase them. Two more months and she’d be back in business, slim, fast, in a serious mood to kick some asses. The stock report, very interesting. She could close her eyes while the man with the gray tie and the gray hair talked and…the doorbell got her out of her…thoughts. The news were over, a TV movie was on. Before Sofia could react, the doorbell rang again. Did Brian forget his keys?   
“Coming!” She got up, complained about her belly, back and feet. She needed a remote for the door too.   
“Did you forget your keys?” She asked before she had the door open?  
“You never gave me keys.” Instead of Brian it was Sara, who was in front of the door. She had a big box of pizza in her hand.   
“When you promise to bring a pizza every time you come around, you’ll get a key.”  
“That’s blackmailing.”  
“No, it’s an offer. What are you doing here?”  
“Waiting for you to ask me in to share a pizza with you.”  
“Sorry, come in.” Sofia stepped aside and made some space for Sara. “I’ll get the cutlery, we can eat in the living room. Brian isn’t there, he got called to an emergency.”  
“I know, he called me.”  
“Why? No, don’t tell me, he doesn’t want me to be alone.”  
“Okay, I won’t tell you.”  
“Not really? Why?”  
“You’re pregnant, he’s afraid he’ll be away a big part of the night and doesn’t want you to be alone. I can understand him.”  
“You wanted to have a quiet night off.”  
“I don’t plan to go dancing with you. We’ll sit on the couch, eat, drink, watch some movie and that’s it. That is a quiet night with a good friend, a perfect night. Jules and Nina say hello, they’re out with Janet. Greg has to work. If they are bored they’ll come along, but I don’t think, we’ll see them tonight.”  
“One babysitter is enough.” Sofia got Sara a glass with juice.   
“Do you want me to leave?”  
“Yes.” Sofia grabbed Sara’s arm and held on to it.   
“Sure?”  
“Yes.”  
“You’re a double-bind.”  
“Don’t talk like the doc or Nina.”  
“Sorry, I spent some time with them.”  
“So did I. A lot of time on Jules’ couch.”  
“When was the last time that you were there?”  
“Last week. I was shopping and on my way back home, I made a little detour to Jules’ office. I knew, she was done with her last patient, so I invited myself on her couch for a little nap while she finished her books. It’s the place I met Brian, I like going there.”  
“And have another session.”  
“No, I really slept. Which was good because Jules had her paper work to do. She woke me up when she was done, we had a tea – not one of her strange kinds, an ordinary tea – and went home. You know.” Sofia dropped another slice of pizza on Sara’s plate. “This all started because I jumped you.”  
“You tried to save my life and I made you eat sand.”  
“Because I was a stupid bitch. I’ve no idea why I cared what the idiots in the department say or think about me. Even if they had been right, that Jules and me were lovers, first it’s not their bloody business and second, she’s a great woman, I should have been proud.”  
“You ever tell her the last part of that sentence, she’ll have a heart attack and fall for you again. The sexy blonde, who always sent her away.” Sara laughed.   
“Probably. Ouch.” Sofia held her belly.  
“Everything alright?”  
“Yeah, baby puppy kicked me again. I tell you, if he or she isn’t on time, I won’t wait for a few more days, I’ll tell the doctor to get her or him out.”  
“Really? You want a cesarean?”  
“Yes. I offered this place for nine months and I don’t accept a request for extension.”  
“For how long did you give away your friendship to me?” Sara wondered.  
“You poor thing have to live for the rest of your life with me, it’s written down in the contract for the group.”  
“Is it?” Wasn’t it amazing how many rules were written down in a contract, that didn’t exist?   
“Yes, under the paragraph that you have to come along next weekend for the first coffee and cake with the baby puppy. The whole group has to be here, to welcome the new part of the group.”  
“I’ll make a note in my black book about this.”  
“Good. You can tell the doc and the puppy too if you see them before I do.”  
“I will. And we’ll bring some presents for the new member. Baby puppy member receive gifts, it’s part of the contract.”  
“Really? What’s about the mother of the baby puppy?”  
“She has to make sure there’ll be enough cake and coffee.”  
“Where did you read that sentence?”  
“Just under the paragraph you talked about before.” Sara smirked. One day, she’d try to write all these paragraphs, they had made up so far, down, and give them to her friends. Their own ten commitments. 

“How comes that every time I leave you with my wife alone, she ends up sleeping with you?”  
Sara opened her eyes. Where was she? This wasn’t her bed nor her couch…oh yes, she went over to Sofia because the blonde was alone, Brian had to work and asked Sara, to make sure, Sofia was alright. Did she fall asleep on the couch there? It seemed like that. And it also seemed like Sofia had slept on the couch too.  
“I always end up sleeping with her because she’s so good in bed.” Sofia got out of Sara’s arms, pulled Brian closer and kissed him. “Besides, you sent her to me.”  
“Yes, to make sure you and the baby are alright.”  
“We are alright, she did a good job.”  
“Yeah, I fed them, kept them warm and made sure, nobody touches them.” Sara yawned. Why was she so tired? She slept seven hours. “How are the puppies?”  
“Fine. Most of them. At the end there were fifteen, four are in a critical situation, if they survive the next three days, they should be fine. Dad will have a look at them later, I’ll catch some sleep before I return to work.”  
“You’re a hero.” Sofia smiled. “You heard that, baby? Your daddy is a hero, he saved fifteen puppies and their mother. He’s a hero, our personal superman. Only sexier.”  
“Not as sexy as my lovely girlfriend and adorable mother of my child.” He kissed Sofia again. “I’ll catch up with you later. Thanks for staying over, Sara.”  
“No problem at all, I sleep very good next to your girlfriend.”  
“You’re the only who’s allowed to sleep next to her. Anybody else would be in serious trouble.” Brian blinked at Sara and left the room.   
“That was a better start than the last time we shared a sleep place and he found us.” Sofia got up.   
“He gets used to see us arm in arm.”  
“Apparently. I need the bathroom. Will you stay for breakfast?”  
“Yes. I’ll take a little bit longer care of you. I need to be in the office around noon.”  
“Right, your FBI job. Poor Greg, he misses you like hell.”  
“He’ll survive.”

“I’m not here to say I’m sorry.” Tom leant against Sara’s front door, waiting for the brunette to come home. She had finished her case with Nina and Tom’s boss, they had found a mole within the FBI, who gave information about cases and plans to a south American drug cartel. The woman was in custody and for Sara, the case was closed. It had been her job to work the evidence, she did what she was asked to do. It was an unusual job for her, without her team, with the FBI, but she enjoyed it. She liked the work with Nina and her boss.   
“I don’t expect you to say you’re sorry.” She took her keys out of her pocket. If he wanted, he was allowed to come in as long as he didn’t make a scene or accuse her of anything. She didn’t need an apology, she also didn’t need him to continue playing the pout.   
Tom moved aside to let Sara open the door.   
“Want to come in?”  
“Sara?”  
“Yes?” She held on and watched him.   
“I’m very sorry for acting like an idiot.”   
“I thought you’re not here to say you’re sorry.”  
“I am not, I am very sorry. I was an idiot.”  
“Yes you were.”  
“Unable to separate our private and work life.”  
“True.”  
“And I said a few things, I shouldn’t have said. Some things, that showed, I don’t always think before I talk. I never wanted to hurt you, please believe me. It was…stupidity mixed with a hurt male ego.”  
“What a combination.”  
“Not the best one. Probably a reason why I’m better off being an agent than a profiler.”  
“Your knowledge of psychology sucked big times.” They were still in front of Sara’s condo.   
“In a movie, I’d be here with flowers, chocolate and I don’t know what else, I figured, you’re not that kind of woman, who wants these things. The problem is, I’m not sure what you want. I suck here too.”  
“Not your best week.”  
“No.”  
“I won’t offer you again to come in, Tom.” She stepped inside, left the door open. Tom followed her into the living room.   
“You haven’t said that you forgive me.”  
“I know.”  
“Did I ruin it?”  
“You were a complete asshole.”  
“Yes.”  
“A brainless idiot.”  
“True.”  
“Why?”   
“I…I don’t know.”  
“No, that’s too easy, Tom. Try better if you want to stay inside this condo.”  
“I…you had this case with the Boss and Nina and I knew, that meant, there was something wrong, serious wrong, in the department. I wanted to know what was going on, you didn’t tell me. I’m an agent, my job is to find out secrets, you made it impossible for me to find out what was going on. That was the ego thing. Then I was pissed off because you didn’t tell me as your boyfriend. I know we’ve the agreement to keep our work out of the relationship, but it felt like this rule didn’t exist because it wasn’t a LVPD case, it was a FBI case. That made it my case, at least in my world. Instead of be calm and cool, I messed it up. Big time. How mad are you on a scale from one for not mad to ten for very mad?”  
“Eleven.”  
“Shit.”  
“Not for being mad but for being disappointed, which is even worse. Tell me how am I suppose to trust you when you go mad about something like that? Something, that doesn’t affect you or our relationship.”  
“Anything I can do to make up? Make it better?”  
“What will you do the next time your boss asks me to work a case with the FBI and not to talk about it?”  
“I won’t behave the way I did now…maybe I should have brought the flowers, the chocolate and some jewelry.”  
“You can’t blackmail me, Tom.”  
“As a peace offer.”  
“Wouldn’t work.”  
“Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?”  
“You’re the agent, you want to solve secrets, find it our for yourself.” Sara took a beer out of her fridge, left Tom alone in the kitchen and walked outside on her balcony. No, she didn’t feel like making it easy for Tom. No matter how happy she was to see him here.   
“You haven’t told me to leave, so I assume I can stay?”  
“As long as you don’t annoy me.”  
He had to chuckle a bit. That was his Sara, the bitch. Like when they met, she snapped at him, she wasn’t nice, she made it difficult for him. The difference between then and now was, she had all rights to act like that.   
“How is Sofia?”  
“She’s alright.”  
“I’m sorry I missed the dinner.”  
“Tell her, not me.”  
“It wasn’t nice towards both of you. She’s due this week, isn’t she?”  
“Yes.”  
“Have you seen her today?”  
“I stayed at her place last night, Brian had to work an emergency.”  
He got his hands out of the pockets. God, this was hard. He had no idea what to do and he knew, no matter how often he asked, Sara wouldn’t give him any help to solve this. The only thing his questions would do was, annoy her. Exactly the thing he didn’t want to do.   
“I deserve to feel like an idiot, I know that and right now, I’ve no idea what smart thing to do, so I must be an idiot. If I go down on my knees and beg for forgiveness I’ll look like an idiot and I’m sure, the last couple of days, I was enough an idiot and you don’t want any more idiot scenes with me. I could just pull you in my arms and kiss you, the problem is, I can remember the first time I kissed you, the floor was hard and the pain was big. So I’m warned. The easiest way is to wait until you do a step towards me, knowing you and your stubborn head, you won’t do that. So please, help me out. What do you want me to do? Is there anything I can do? Or is it wiser to leave you alone? Work on an idea what to do and come back later.”  
Sara got up and walked to him. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t throw you out. Only one good reason, Tom.”  
He had no reason, no reason he could think of, she’d accept when he named it. There was nothing smart, funny or wise in his head, only one desperate idea. Prepared for some pain and a disaster he pulled her in his arms and kissed her. It could be only a matter of a second or so until Sara sent him down on the floor and told him, he better would never come back.   
Instead of the pain, he felt like she kissed him back. “This is the first and last time a kiss will help you, my friend”, she whispered after a few seconds. “You ever do anything like that again, no kiss in the world will help you. Understood?”  
“Yes.”  
“Good.”  
“Anything I can do for you?”  
“Get us in the bedroom and lose your clothes, I missed you in my bed.”  
“O-okay.” That was a respond, he hadn’t expected. 

“Sex won’t help you all the time.” Sara kissed Tom and snuggled up into his arms.   
“I’m aware of that. In fact, it surprised me that you told me to get into your bedroom.”  
“You weren’t here for too many days, I missed you – even after you behaved like an idiot and I thought once or twice of telling you, not to come back.”  
“What made you change your mind?”  
“The fact that everybody deserves a second chance. One second chance, not a third or forth, Tom.”  
“I understood you, Sara. Thanks.”  
“Good.”  
“After I didn’t bring you any presents, can I do anything else for you?”  
“You can make some dinner, I feel hungry.”  
“What do you want to have?”  
“Spring rolls.”  
“If you stay in bed, I’ll bring them to you.”  
“Sounds like a nice idea, but I think, I’ll get dressed and have a look what Greg is doing. He missed me the last days.”  
“He isn’t the only man who missed you.”  
“But he coped better than other did.”  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I deserve that.” He kissed her again and left the bed.   
Her eyes followed him, how he picked up his boxers and t-shirt and walked into the kitchen. Maybe it wasn’t completely a decision of her head to forgive him, but why was she supposed to listen all the time to her head? Why not to her body. And her body had it made it very clear, that she wanted him in her bed.   
The cell phone rang. Maybe that was Greg, asking her over for dinner.   
“Yes?”  
“Sara, it’s Brian.”  
“Hey…” She wanted to ask, if they wanted to come over for dinner when she realized, Brian’s voice sounded different than usual. “What happened?”  
“We’re on our way to hospital, I think, Sofia will give birth soon. Very soon.”  
“What? Are you sure?”  
“As sure as a vet can be.”  
“A birth is always the same, you know the signs. Do you need anything?”  
“Get your ass there, Sidle!” Sara heard Sofia’s voice from the side. “Now! We’re almost there and so is your godchild.”  
“On my way. Desert Palms?”  
“Yes.”  
“Okay, concentrate on the street, Brian. I’ll be there soon.” Sara jumped out of her bed. “Tom, forget the dinner”, she called while she dressed. “We need to go to Desert Palms.”  
“Why?”  
“Sofia is about to give birth.” Sara got her cell phone back and pressed the one and connection.   
“Hey Honey, how…”  
“Desert Palms, now.” Sara interrupted Jules. “Hurry.” Not bothering to wait for an answer, she pressed her number two and connection.   
“Sara, I was wondering…”  
“Greg, we need to go to Desert Palms, Sofia is on her way there. Hurry. Tom and me leave now.” She put the cell phone in her pocket, found the second sock and was threw his jeans to Tom.   
“Time to go.”  
“I’m ready.” He took the car keys. On their way out, they bumped into Greg and Janet.   
“Did you call Jules?” Greg asked why they pressed repeatedly the button for the elevator.   
“Yes.”  
“Okay, let’s see who’s there first.”

“How long will this take?” Greg couldn’t stop walking around in circles. They were waiting for anything of Sofia since two hours.   
“Depends. How far she had been with her contraction when she came here, a birth can be over in half an hour or it can take up almost a day.” Nina explained.   
“A whole day? Contractions are painful.”  
“Yes, she won’t feel it the way you would feel it. She has to concentrate on other things, doesn’t have the time to feel the pain.”  
“I don’t want to be in her shoes.”  
“Don’t worry, you will never be. You’ll be stuck with me, watch me, have to live with my curse and all the things, I’ll throw into your face.” Janet embraced him and kissed him. “Sofia is strong, she’ll be fine.”  
“I bet Brian suffers more than she does.” Sara put her head on Jules’ shoulder.   
“Probably. Where’s Tom?”  
“Here.” Tom came into the waiting area with three boxes of good smelling pizza. “I wanted to make something to eat for my lovely girlfriend, the call stopped me, so I figured I need to make up for that. Sorry Love, I know you wanted spring rolls, but all I could get was pizza. I figured we’re all hungry.”  
“I’m too excited to eat.” Janet sighed.   
“I have to eat when I’m excited.” Greg took a slice. “Thanks. Good to have you back, Tom.”  
“You’re welcome. I try to act smarter from now on.”  
“Sounds good.”  
“You better do. The way I know Sara, this was your first and last chance, Tom. She won’t forgive you again.” Jules smirked.   
“She told me already. I take her seriously.”  
“Good.”  
“He’ll organize a huge baby party, won’t you Tom?” Sara grinned.  
“Whatever you want me to do, I’ll do it.”  
“A huge party for Sofia and our new member of the club.”  
“How comes the baby will be a member while Nina, Janet, Brian and me are left out?”  
“The baby is Sofia’s baby and we don’t take partners into the club. There is this rule that says, you’re not allowed to have a sexual relationship with one of the members.”  
“According to Sofia – or what she said at the beginning all the time – there’s a rule that says, everybody has to have sex with you, Sara.” Jules laughed.   
“This rule doesn’t exist. It was a fantasy of the detective.”  
“Wishful thinking.”  
“I think when she started to talk about that, it was more a fear.”  
“I can’t remember that I ever had sex with you.” Greg cocked his head. “And I’m sure I would.”  
“No, you didn’t have sex with me, Greg.”  
“You missed that chance, now it won’t happen anymore.”  
“I think, we’ll both survive.”   
“Yes. Also I have to say, I sometimes miss to wake up next to you.”  
“I’m not quite sure what Janet and Tom think about that, but if we go to advanced training the next time, we can share a room.”  
“Objection!” Janet stopped their plans.   
“I am not a fan of this idea, but I won’t tell you what to do and what not to do.” Tom said carefully. He wouldn’t risk another fight.   
“Good answer.” Sara kissed him.   
“Are you all here for Misses Curtis?” A nurse came out the floor, that was closed for them.   
“Yes, how is she?”  
“She’s fine. She asks for a Sara Sidle?”  
“That’s me.” Sara got up.  
“Please follow me.”  
“Why her?” Jules complained.  
“Because I’m the godmother.” Sara blinked at Jules and followed the nurse. She had some time to get used to the idea of being a godmother and she was looking forward for her new obligation.   
The nurse opened a room door. “Misses Curtis, you’ve got a visitor.” She let Sara inside.   
“Hi mommy.” Sara smiled and walked to Sofia.  
“Hey godmother.” Sofia pulled Sara in her arms.   
“You look happy. Exhausted but happy.”  
“I am. Both.”  
“Where’s my godchild?”  
“Back in any second. Brian had to give our baby puppy a very good clean. Otherwise you had be scared.”  
“I’m sure you won’t call my godchild baby puppy. So tell me, is it a boy or a girl and the name?”  
“A girl, Samantha Julia.”  
“Poor Greg won’t have another male in the group.”  
“As far as I know Greg, he can handle women very well.”  
“Yes.”  
The door got opened and Brian came in. On his arms was Samantha Julia, rolled in a blanket, eyes closed.   
“The proud daddy.”  
“The proud godmother.” He smiled.   
“Yes. Hello godchild.” Sara took a closer look at Samantha Julia. “Oh, she’s so tiny.”  
“She certainly didn’t feel tiny two hours ago.” Sofia complained.   
“Do you want to hold her, Sara?” Brian offered.  
“I’m…me…I don’t know.”  
“You won’t let her fall, you won’t hurt her. Here.” He placed the baby in Sara’s arms. “That’s good. Hey Sam, that’s your godmother Sara. Be nice to her, she might watch you a few times when I take your mommy out for dinner. That’s what godmothers are for.”  
“I need some training first.”  
“You’ll get it. Brian, I think, we should call our parents now.”  
“Do haven’t called them?” Sara was surprised. “I wondered where they are, thought, they would be with you because we didn’t see them in the waiting area.”  
“No, we didn’t call them. Brian’s mother is a nurse, she had made her way right up to us and you know my mother, she would have threatened the nurses to arrest them, if they told her, to stay away. I didn’t want to worry about them.”  
“They’ll kill you.”  
“They’ll be mad while they drive here, as soon as they see Sam, they’ll be too busy with their grandchild.”  
“Sounds like a good plan.”  
“I hope so. How are the others?”  
“Anxious to know how you and Sam are. And Jules pouted because she wasn’t asked in.”  
“The nurse allows only one visitor at the time.”  
“In that case, I’ll give Sam back to you and send Jules in, if that’s alright with you.”  
“Yes, she has to see what happened because of her.”  
“I doubt she’ll feel guilty.” Sara gave Sam to Sofia and hugged Brian. “Congratulation, daddy.”  
“Thanks. I come with you and call our parents.”  
“My brave boyfriend. Your daddy is a hero, Sam, he’ll face your grandmother.”  
“Don’t make her afraid of her own grandmother, she’ll be scared of her soon enough.” Sara laughed. 

“Where is she? Where’s my baby?” Jules practically pushed Brian aside, who had opened her the door to storm inside the house and find Sam.   
“Hello Jules, nice to see you, she’s with Sofia in the living room. Why don’t you come inside?” Brian chuckled.   
“You have to forgive her, she’s in love with your daughter.” Sara grinned.  
“Yeah, I noticed that. First my girlfriend, now my daughter. I’m not sure if I want to leave her alone with my women.”  
“We’ll take care of them.” Greg promised. Today was an afternoon for their group, the official welcome of Sam to the group. That meant, no non-member, inclusive Brian, were allowed around.   
“Thanks. I need to go back to work, if there’s anything, you have my number.”  
“We’ll be fine, don’t worry” Sara blinked at him and started to follow Jules. She found her best friend in the living room, Sam on her arms, next to Sofia, who looked a little bit tired.   
“Hello detective.”  
“Hi geek. Hey puppy.”  
“The doc stole your baby puppy.”   
“She can keep her, our little baby puppy kept me awake half of the night.”  
“Why? Is she not alright?” Sara looked worried at Sam.   
“She had a bad night, didn’t sleep much, cried a lot. Because Brian has to work, I tried to let him sleep and spent the night with her. No fever, too early for teeth, so a bad night. Brian’s mother checked her and since the breakfast, she’s an angel, sleeps and pretends that last night never happened. Little bitch.”  
“That’s why she’ll become a member of the club, she’s a bitch.” Sara gave Sofia a wrapped box.   
“What’s that? Another gift for Sam?”  
“No, this one is for you.”  
“For me? Finally somebody thinks of me.” Sofia opened the box. “Chocolate! An ocean of chocolate! I’ll be fat again, well I am still fat, but this will bring me back to last week. Never mind, I love you, Sara.” Sofia pulled Sara in her arms and kissed her. “Chocolate. My mother and my mother-in-law brought me only healthy stuff, you’re the first one, who cares about my mental health.”  
“I knew you need some chocolate.”  
“I do.”  
“I brought some cake.” Greg put the box with the cake on the table.   
“Did you bake it?”  
“I helped Janet, who baked it.”  
“She’ll turn him into a houseman.” Sara giggled.   
“Very funny, Sidle.”  
“It will be funny to see you in a white skirt.”  
“Shut up. Jules, are you still with us?”  
“Mhm?” Jules’ eyes were fixed on Sam, who seemed to look at her.   
“She’s in love, don’t disturb her.”   
“Yeah, when Nina sees how Jules looks at my daughter, she’ll be jealous. Jules, Sam is too young for you.”  
“Give her another twenty-one years.”  
“You’ll be…” Sofia stopped when she caught Jules’ evil eyes. “…almost forty by then.”   
Greg and Sara started coughing. Jules was already closer to the forty than to twenty, which she had to be if Sofia told the truth.   
“Age doesn’t matter when it comes to love.”  
“Whatever. But remember, she has to be twenty-one, otherwise I’ll lock you up.”  
“Maybe we should wait what Sam will say to this plan.” Sara tried carefully.   
“Plus the fact, that you’re allowed to have a relationship with a member and we’re here to make Sam a member.” Greg supported Sara.   
“In that case, she can’t be a member.” Jules pulled Sam closer. “We need to make some sacrifices, don’t we, Sam?”  
“Jules? You’re obsessed. Give me my daughter.”  
“No!”   
“I’ll arrest you!”  
“Why don’t I take my godchild? After all, I need to say hello in a proper way.” Sara took Sam in her arms. She had visited Sofia and Sam every day and was very comfortable with the little girl in her arms now.   
“I love her.”  
“We all do and she knows that, don’t you Sam? You’re a smart girl.” Sara sighed quietly when Sam smiled at her. “I know, she can’t see me, she doesn’t really smile at me, but it looks like it.”  
“She knows you love her, that makes her smile.” Sofia took a photo of Sara and her daughter.   
“I think she’s the best evidence that Jules and her therapy do work.”  
“Wow and these words come from you, Sara.” Jules laughed.   
“I never questioned you, Jules.”  
“No, but you did question my work, the whole work of psychologist and therapy.”  
“If it’s not you, who is the therapist, I still believe, it’s bullshit.”  
“You shouldn’t use words like that in front of the baby puppy.”  
“Jules, she’s a cop child, she’ll hear a lot worse words sooner or later.”  
“As long as you don’t use words like law…I won’t complete this word.” Sofia laughed.   
“Coffee. Donut. 4-19.”  
“She’s too young for a 4-19.”  
“She has been to a few 4-19s already. With me.”  
“Time to take a break of that. She can stay with me in the office.”  
“You won’t turn her into a shrink or something like that. She’ll be a cop later. A captain My mother made the plans already. Don’t try to mess with her, Jules.”  
“I’m not afraid of your mother, Sofia. I know how to play people.”  
“It could be an interesting duel, your mother and Jules.” Greg said. “I’m not sure who’s odds are better.”  
“I stick with even.” Sara gave Sam to Greg.   
“I stay out of that.”   
“And I know I’ll win. You are worth fighting for, aren’t you Sam? Yes, such a beautiful girl, you look just like your mother. Two beautiful women. I can’t wait to take you with us to Double Choc, you’ll turn the heads of all men and women.”  
“Again, Jules, twenty-one years.”  
“Oh come on, don’t be a spoilsport, Sofia. You can’t tell me, you didn’t enter a club before you were twenty-one. That’s impossible.”  
“If I did, my mother didn’t agree, so I can’t agree when my daughter wants to go in a club. It’s illegal and as a future police captain, she has to obey the law.”  
“Forget the captain, we’ll make a doctor our of you. You’ll save lives, find medicine for cancer and HIV, will get the Nobel prize.”  
“Or you come with Greg and me, we’ll take you to the ocean, you can swim, surf or just relax on the beach, no pressure, can do what you want. Stop planning Sam’s life, she’s not even a week and is suppose to do more than this whole city all together. Maybe she doesn’t want to work for the police or become a doctor, maybe she wants to be an actress.”  
“You mean, I’ll find one day a note that says, she’s on her way to Hollywood? No way! I don’t want to find my daughter on the Hollywood Boulevard.”  
“If you allow her – if she really wants to go to Hollywood – to study in Los Angeles, she can try her luck while she’s studying and you know, where she is, what she is doing.”  
“I think, I don’t want her to grow up. She’s perfect as a baby. Come back to mommy, my little baby. You’ll stay this small and I’ll have you forever with me.” Sofia took Sam back in her arms.   
“Whatever she wants to do, she’ll have four people watching her back.” Sara took Greg’s hand. “We’ll make sure that she’s fine whatever her dreams are. That’s what this group is about, making sure everybody is alright.”  
“Yes, it’s three bitches, a puppy and a baby puppy now, but it means still the same. Family.” Greg pulled Sara closer, so that he had Jules in the same arm and put his other arm around Sofia and Sam. They were a group, a unit, family.


End file.
